Legends:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes
A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, CSI abreviado, foi o governo formado por vários governos planetários, em conjunto com algumas corporações e empresas, que declararam suas intenções de deixar a República Galáctica, recusando a consentir com sua excessiva taxação e com a corrupção do Senado. Esse cisma conduziu à Crise Separatista. O primeiro conflito armado entre a CSI e a República se deu em Geonosis, quando Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padmé Amidala foram sentenciados a morte, levando um grupo de Jedi liderados por Mace Windu a empreenderem um resgate. Na ocasião, a República revelou seu exército clone, que foi capaz de envolver as forças separatistas, culminando em batalha. A Confederação foi obrigada a recuar, no entanto, o incidente deu início a uma grande guerra de três anos de duração, conhecida como Guerras Clônicas. A Confederação venceu diversas batalhas, mas foi dissolvida quando os líderes do Conselho Separatista foram mortos por Skywalker em Mustafar, permitindo Palpatine reformar a República em um Império. História A ascensão do movimento Separatista Nas décadas anteriores às Guerras Clônicas, a República foi vista por muitos como um governo falho, atormentado por corrupção e burocracia excessiva que reprimia as vozes de muitos constituintes representados no Senado Galáctico. A secessão cresceu durante o período seguinte ao da Batalha de Naboo, e as associações de comércio se tornaram desiludidas com a República depois que a lei de taxação em todas as rotas de comércio nos sistemas solares mais afastados foi aprovada. Nesta situação crítica entrou Conde Dookan, um antigo Mestre Jedi que ficou desiludido com a República e a Ordem Jedi que a servia. Esta figura carismática provocou sentimentos anti-República em muitos mundos, fazendo emergir uma rebelião contra o governo. Uma afiliação de separatistas foi formada, com Dookan como seu líder, pressionando para que um novo governo tomasse o lugar da estática República. Eventualmente, este movimento Separatista se estabeleceu como a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, um corpo formalmente opositor à República Galáctica. As Guerras Clônicas A Confederação organizou forças armadas para sua causa, para eventualmente ser usada para ruir a República e tomar o planeta capital de Coruscant. A Federação de Comércio, obrigada pela República a diminuir seu Exército Droide após o incidente em Naboo, na verdade secretamente o expandiu, adicionando seus droides de batalha ao arsenal Separatista, que ia crescendo com adições de outras facções, como a União Techno. Fábricas em Geonosis, Hypori, e outros lugares produziram incontáveis bilhões de droides de batalha para lutar pela causa Separatista, enquanto Dookan continuava recrutando mais sistemas solares para sua causa. No entanto, os planos da CSI logo seriam descobertos, e sua vantagem pela surpresa seria perdida. Obi-Wan Kenobi, ao perseguir o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett de Kamino a Geonosis, foi capaz de transmitir uma mensagem ao Conselho Jedi, denunciando os planos da Confederação. No meio da transmissão, Kenobi foi atacado por um droideka, instigando Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, que estavam fazendo a retransmissão da mensagem para o Conselho, a arriscarem um resgate. Chegando no planeta, ambos foram capturados em uma Fábrica de Droide geonosiana, sendo sentenciados a morte em uma arena de combate junto a Kenobi. Enquanto o espetáculo prosseguia, Mace Windu e um vasto número de Jedi aterrissaram na arena para resgatá-los da execução. Contudo, as forças separatistas compostas de droides prontamente os cercaram e demonstraram superioridade no campo, matando inúmeros Jedi e levando-os a rendição. Felizmente para os Jedi, Mestre Yoda logo surgiu e resgatou-os em uma nave LAAT/i, trazendo consigo uma ampla força militar que foi capaz de envolver as tropas inimigas, culminando no que viria a ser conhecido como a Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, e oficialmente inaugurando as Guerras Clônicas. Pelos próximos três anos, a República e a Confederação se envolveriam em uma destrutiva guerra, com imensas perdas em ambos os lados. Contudo, sem o conhecimento de ninguém, todo o conflito era meramente parte dos planos de Darth Sidious, que conduzia a República como Supremo Chanceler e a Confederação por meio de seu aprendiz Dookan. Seu objetivo final era o domínio da galáxia pelos Sith. , herói de guerra separatista.]] Durante o conflito, houve inúmeros heróis de guerra na Confederação, entre eles Sev'rance Tann, Durge, Asajj Ventress e o próprio General Grievous, todos movidos pelo ódio pela República e pelos Jedi. A CSI dominou o cenário na primeira metade da guerra, capturando inúmeros planetas, apesar das perdas em Muunilinst e Dac. Em meados do conflito, Grievous inicia uma sucedida operação com Durge, alcançando a Orla Interior e estabelecendo algumas conquistas, como o planeta Duro. A essa altura, muitos consideravam inevitável a vitória separatista. Todavia, as coisas começaram a mudar e a CSI passou a sofrer derrotas, que culminaram nos cercos da orla exterior. Ao longo do conflito, a Confederação tentou ganhar vantagens usando super armas, como o canhão de íons da ''Malevolência'', e foi também responsável por algumas atrocidades cometidas durante a guerra, particularmente por Grievous. Logo a República começou a tomar a ofensiva e vencer batalhas. Com a morte dos heróis de guerra Durge e Asajj Ventress, a Confederação começou a entrar em instabilidade militar e perder a vantagem, forçando o conselho separatista a constantes refúgios. Apesar de todas as baixas, a CSI ainda foi capaz de causar estragos e infortúnios, como no assalto a Kashyyyk. A maior das investidas se deu na Segunda Batalha de Coruscant, quando, liderados por Grievous, foram quase capazes de sequestrar Palpatine, o Supremo Chanceler da República, que foi resgato ainda na órbita do planeta. A batalha em questão causou perdas maiores aos separatistas, apesar de serem os agressores, levando inclusive à morte do líder Dookan. A queda da Confederação em Mustafar momentos antes de ser massacrado por Darth Vader.]] A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes foi finalmente derrotada em 19 ABY. Apesar do comando de General Grievous e seus números superiores, as forças droides foram frequentemente derrotadas pela República, principalmente na metade final da guerra. Mas, em muitos casos, Palpatine manipulava o conflito, influenciando algumas das derrotas da CSI, bem como algumas de suas vitórias. A Confederação, no entanto, já havia perdido a guerra antes da mesma começar, uma vez que não passavam de marionetes de Sidious, que desejava apenas desestabilizar a República, mas almeja sua vitória para estabelecer, sobre seus alicerces e instituições, seu Império. No final da guerra, Conde Dookan foi morto por Anakin, na ponte da Mão Invisível, General Grievous foi morto por Obi-Wan Kenobi em Utapau, o Conselho Separatista foi executado por Darth Vader em Mustafar, e as associações de comércio foram desaparecendo no esquecimento. Já que ambos os lados da guerra foram controlados pelos Sith, a Confederação também traçou as mesmas fundações que o Império Galáctico e seu legado subsistiu principalmente na forma do projeto da Estrela da Morte, que se tornou a super arma do Império. Consequências As corporações que compunham a CSI foram nacionalizas, bem como a maioria dos planetas separatistas foram absorvidos no Império, com várias raças escravizadas, enquanto outras simplesmente se aliaram ao governo. A maior parte do exército droide foi desligado, não promovendo oposição alguma aos stormtroopers. O projeto separatista da Estrela da Morte foi também apropriado pelo novo governo, sendo esse um dos maiores legados da tecnologia da CSI na era do império. Apesar de sua infortuna queda, outras lembranças e relíquias da Confederação sobreviveram por eras. Na Lua de Jaguada, um pequeno exército droide foi acidentalmente reativado por algum fugitivo Jedi. Restos antigos de droides foram usados por forças Wookiees durante uma batalha contra as forças imperiais. Um contingente de droides de batalha B1 continuaram em operação em Geonosis. O Consórcio Zann usou uma velha fábrica doide em Hypori para produzir droidekas Mark II para suas forças, e, mesmo após o declínio do Império, droidekas seguiram sendo usados na galáxia principalmente por contrabandistas. Remanescentes da Confederação Após a morte dos membros do Conselho da Confederação, alguns mundos separatistas ainda se recusaram a ser absorvidos pelo novo governo galáctico. Esses remanescentes, alguns organizados outros nem tanto, continuariam a lutar ao longo da era imperial. O Império, por sua vez, usaria o caso desses insistentes "perturbadores" como subterfúgio para expandir a Marinha Imperial. A maioria deles, por falta de perspectivas na contenda solitária, acabaram se unindo à Aliança Rebelde quando essa se formou. Rebelião de Gizor Dellso Em algum momento depois das Guerras Clônicas, Gizor Dellso, um fabricante de droide que conseguiu escapar ao assassinato dos líderes da CSI, iniciou um plano para reviver a Confederação. Ele reativou uma fábrica de droide em Mustafar e construiu um pequeno exército. Estava se preparando para iniciar uma nova guerra, em uma tentativa de tomar alguma vantagem enquanto o recém-nascido Império Galáctico se organizava. Dellso começou ativando uma frota droide estacionada na órbita de Mustafar, no intuito de proteger sua fábrica. Desenhou, em seguida, planos para um novo protótipo de infantaria, similar aos super droides de batalha B2, com camadas de armadura. Enquanto seus planos e a produção bélica estavam em processo, uma frota imperial da 501ª Legião chegou em Mustafar. Uma nave droide foi lançada por Dellso para o encontro da frota, pousou no hangar do Destróier Estelar classe imperial, e inúmeros droides de batalha emergiram e investiram sobre os stormtroopers. Contudo, com o uso de detonadores termais, lança foguetes e bombas relógio, as forças imperiais foram capazes de destruir a nave inimiga. O império então envolveu e destruiu o resto da frota separatista e prosseguiu para a superfície do planeta. Na superfície, foi a vez de confrontar a tropa droide, essa que, devido ao pouco tempo de preparação, não estava em condições de confrontar com igual poder e tecnologia bélica as forças imperiais. Dellso e sua comitiva geonosiana morreram com suas esperanças. A fábrica foi destruída por bombardeamento orbital pesado, enterrando a insurreição de Mustafar. Por volta de 2 ABY, alguns remanescentes se juntaram à Aliança Rebelde, e supriram a frota da Aliança com algumas naves, incluindo um Cargueiro/Destróier classe Providência. Governo e Políticas A Confederação tinha um único Chefe de Estado, e, abaixo dele, havia uma assembleia, dita Conselho Separatista. O líder oficial dos separatistas era o ex Mestre Jedi Conde Dookan, também conhecido como Darth Tyranus, segundo aprendiz de Darth Sidious. Operando entre o Chefe de Estado e o Conselho estava o General Grievous, Comandante Supremo dos Exércitos Droides, que, apesar de não possuir poder direto no governo, assumiria o comando caso o Chefe de Estado estivesse incapacitado. Caso Dookan e Grievous estivessem inaptos para governar, Nute Gunray assumiria o cargo. Operando juntamente com o Conselho estava o Parlamento Separatista, que lidava com problemas diplomáticos e civis. No entanto, quem possuía de fato o poder da Confederação era Darth Sidious, apesar de poucos terem conhecimento. Assim sendo, todos os sistemas e corporações aderidos a essa organização buscavam apenas maior liberdade política e econômica, mas foram habilmente enganados. Planetas A confederação dominava vários planetas: Aparições *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' * *''Odds'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (parte I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (parte II)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (parte III)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * * * *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, parte 1'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, parte 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * *''Allegiance'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Survivor's Quest'' }} Aparições não canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fontes * Categoria:Governos Categoria:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes Categoria:Facções políticas Categoria:Grupos de resistência Categoria:Organizações escravistas